Therapy
by shippingallthethings
Summary: Barney has had a rough slapsgiving so Robin goes round to try and cheer him up. Be nice this is as close to smut as I'll probably ever get. Reviews good or bad are welcome.


She'd winced. Like physically winced and that wasn't good she was Canadian and wincing at small things like Barney being slapped was bad. She'd had to restrain herself from attacking Marshall, full on count to ten and breathe deeply because it was never going to be appropriate for her to beat her best friend's husband into the ground for such a small thing as hitting Barney. He'd deserved it too he was being an ass and he'd been warned about taunting Marshal. So why did she want to go round to make sure he really was fine? She was practically sat on her own hands to stop herself from running out of her apartment and round to his, she needed to see him and that need scared her. She had only just slept with Ted for God's sake so why couldn't she shake the feeling that without going to see Barney she was going to go out of her mind? She wasn't making excuses to see him she really wasn't she wasn't trying to act on this weird attraction she'd had for Barney lately that wasn't it at all she was just concerned for the wellbeing of her friend.

After wrestling with the idea of going round to his for what seemed like days and in reality was like 20 minutes she eventually that it was the only thing a good friend could do. She was only checking in because he hadn't been down to the bar with them and had seemed really quiet after the slap. She was only being a good friend; she was only doing what he would have done for her. Hell she'd even invite him to laser-tag if he'd give her that smile he reserved for her. That smile the made her insides melt and her brain fuse with the idea of Barney and how he was so sweet and perfect for her. Not that she'd ever admit but that smile made her skin tingle more than any amount of time with Ted ever could. That smile represented the times she'd had with Barney when he was real and not the dick he was around the other guys. He was a lot kinder when he was with her, so much more open so much more honest they'd bonded over shitty dad's and a love of scotch and now their friendship ran a lot deeper than that or at least it did for her. The way she'd felt when he'd been slapped solidified that for her she wanted to protect him and kiss him at the same time. She wanted to make him better bring back his sparkle and swagger. She was only being a good friend there was nothing else to it, honest.

When she got to his place she realised how stupid this all was he was Barney and therefore the likelihood of him being home at this hour was small. She was insane for thinking he needed her and that he would even want her company, her comforting, he was too strong to admit that and she knew it. She knocked anyway she needing to be sure that this was all a mistake. She was surprised when he opened the door and even more surprised by his appearance. She was so used to him being full of life so used to his energy and youthfulness that she forgot he was older than the rest of them, They all did if she was honest he was an entity a force of nature none of them ever thought to age him he was Barney plain and simple. Now though there was something off something she couldn't put her finger on at first but when she saw it, it was a wonder it had taken her so long to notice. It was his eyes they looked so defeated they had no light in them, no spark no Barney Stinson charm and sparkle they were full of pain so she did the only thing she could think of. The thing her body was screaming at her to do. She kissed him.

She couldn't have told him why if he'd asked. She couldn't have told herself why if she'd have thought about it but he was there and he was warm and solid and it was good so she shut off her brain and went with her instincts. He on the other seemed dazed and more than a little confused she was attacking him almost so in the interests of their friendship she thought it best to stop. He surfaced then came back to her in full force and she could see it the ferocity and passion that went hand in hand with Barney's name and suddenly she was kissing Barney the way she'd expected to be kissed by Barney. It was hot and dirty and he did this thing with his tongue that she was positive was illegal in most states but set her on fire in a way she'd never felt with anyone else. He was everywhere overwhelming her senses she was crushed under a wave of pure Barney and to be fair she'd have been happy to drown in it. He broke the kiss when air became a necessity and pulled her inside his apartment closed the door and had her up against it before her brain even had time to register that she hadn't previously crossed the threshold.

He didn't waste a minute savouring her. He was touching her everywhere hands ghosting across her lower back and thighs. He was leaving a trail of fire across her skin and she was helpless to it a victim to Barney and she wouldn't have it any other way. He had moved away from her mouth to kiss her neck and the sensitive skin behind her ear. Hearing how it made her whimper he stayed there for a while relishing the noises she was making storing them away in case he never got to do this again. Not that she cared she couldn't have brought herself to care not when Barney had her this close to the edge this close to oblivion from a heavy make out session. She was a quivering mess under his mouth and he knew it he found her pressure points and pushed her till she was screaming his name begging him for release.

She lost her shirt along the way. He'd tossed it to the side along with his and now he was so close to her she could feel the heat radiate from him. He wasn't touching her though he was careful about the placement of his hands when he recaptured her mouth. Slowly, excruciatingly so playing with her breasts through the lace of her bra. Swirling his tongue in her moth showing her what he would be doing later. A preview that nearly killed her as she moaned against him, rocking her hips showing him what she needed that made him chuckle and the vibrations through her mouth made her weak at the knees. She lost her bra then too in a swift practiced movement that she wouldn't have noticed had he not have pressed himself up against her and pushed their kiss to a level she didn't know existed. She lost it then, completely, when she'd felt the heat of his skin against her exposed breasts and when he'd grazed a fingernail across he nipple. It had hit he out of nowhere she'd felt that familiar ecstasy hit her and then she was she was screaming and panting and grinding against him wanting him to touch her more. She would have fallen would have not been for Barney holding her up and that's.

When the waves of pleasure subsided she smiled at him and saw that he was back his eyes had their sparkle and so she could say that she was only helping him if anyone found out. That this was only the equivalent to therapy and the thing with her and Barney was they were both extremely messed up individuals. She couldn't even begin to imagine the amount of therapy that they might both need. Yes this was only helping him and all good therapists finished their sessions or at least that's what she rationalised with when she took his hand and lead him to the bedroom.


End file.
